Temptation
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Even Raven can be Tempted right ? New Chapter updated. This chapter is rated M for a bit sexual conduct.
1. Temptation to Raven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: Well, it's has been a while since I last stopped here. _**

**_Well here it is a new Raven and Beast boy tale, about Temptation. However this story is told within Raven's POV._**

* * *

I looked at the tapes again, but couldn't believe the outcome. I thought back to when I originally asked Cyborg for the tapes of the Beast incident; he presented me with a puzzled look.

"Why do you want the tapes of that moment Raven?" he asked

"Just for some research of my own, besides I would I'm curious about the events that occurred during my "moment."

"When you fainted, right?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Give me the tapes Cyborg or else you find yourself in pieces," I stated with my usual eye glow and monotone voice.

So there I was looking at the tapes of Beast Boy's most aggressive transformation ever. As he even took on the combined powers of Starfire, Cyborg and Robin together as they try to defeat him.

I could almost felt the depths within my mind as my emotions try to judge the videos that I was viewing.

My Affection side could sense the feeling of Beast boy's attempt to protect me, while my Knowledge side was trying to update her information on him. My Rude side enjoyed the mess that the fight was creating and that it was Beast boy who was the caused of it, while my Rage side, my anger…well that was a different story.

My rage is supposed to be my demonic side unleashed, my anger side with no limits, my true problem of my powers. I could sense her hatred over the "fool" and how he could overpower them all, but I could also sense something unknown. Like she was excited to see this happen. Like she almost wanted a taste of that…that "animal" within him, that inner anger, that rage that almost parallels to her own, but then again it was almost a feeling.

I truly didn't know what to think of it, as it was a mixture of multiple feelings within me. I was scared of his power, but I admired his sense of duty to protect me. I was amazed with how far he went to prove not only his innocence, to not only no save the team, but me as well. For the first time in my life, I was speechless at what to say about this situation. There he was in full rage, like he was an animal and I didn't know what to say about it at all.

Maybe I should have confronted him about this, because all this started ever since I was trying to exercise.

_Flashback…_

_It was several weeks after our returned trip from Tokyo and our fearless leader had us doing double time with our daily training. Since he saw our behavior on our trip as a sign of disapproval as guests to the cultural land and slacking off on the job. So now both Beast boy and I were told to have double training for the next few weeks. _

_It was in the afternoon when I went in, as I tried to do my part of the training in my spare time, and saw him. There he was working out on the punching bag and was in human form. I was kind of surprise to find Beast boy here and nearly destroying that bag of sand. I mean it was just brand new, as Robin recently destroyed the old one, and he was demolishing it blow by blow. What also caught me in shock was that he was figure was starting show within his costume. I was nearly in awe, until I gather some rational control of myself and vanished before he even saw me._

_Flashback ended..._

_So here I was as I was lost in thoughts, as I went into my room and lay upon my own bed. My emotions are conflicting over the problem and even rage, my most troubled emotion, is in a confused state. I truly don't know what is wrong with me. I mean did that mean that…I…. I…I l-l-l-l-like him this way and the attention he gives me each day? No, it can't be that, it just couldn't be, could it?_

* * *

**Well that's it, so far...**

**If you all want me to continue, then by all mean reply. Still, it may be a while before you see Beast boy's part of the story.**

**_I hope to hear from all of you soon. As it's great to be back in the fan-fic writing biz._**


	2. Tempation to Rage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: Well, I'm back. Here's the next installment this time told from the POV's of the rage within everyone's favorite odd couple_**

* * *

**The Beast Thoughts...**

Deep within the darkness he lays within his mind, waiting for his chance, his moment to strike. He knew what he wanted, what he was aiming for. His goal was to claim her for his own. To show her the love that she wanted, that she needed, the love that her old life never gave her. He wanted to show her the feelings the lay within him, the true feelings that he held for her.

It was no doubt about it that over time, he fell in love with her. Maybe it was due to the absence of Terra or maybe it was there along ever since they first met. It didn't matter because to him, she wasn't a demon or the product of rape. No, to him, she was an angel of the moon send down to earth and her light would be able to heal everyone.

He wanted her, but he would never hurt her. No, he would treat her like she was a fragile doll and would treat her the way she would love to be treated. Yes, he wanted her for his own, but today would never be the day. Until the moment that he is free from these mental bounds within this pathetic mind, he could only observe her from afar and never touch.

* * *

**Rage's Realm**

It was hot within her realm, but she already knew that. She was in deep thought of her current feelings for the fool. He was powerful, but was he powerful than her? No, no one could be powerful than her. She was the daughter of a demon, and nothing, not even the fool powers, could overcome that.

Yet, there was he was as the moment replays again in her memory, fighting off all of the others Titans on the tape, and yet something stirred within her. She always saw through his disguise as the fool, and had always thought he had rage within him, but even she never knew that he could express himself like this. Something within her stirred, like she could almost taste the rage within him, and that one tempting taste made her feels different. Her mouth almost began to water; her body was feeling uncomfortable, like it was relaxed. It almost felt like she wanted him like this, like she lov…No, it can't not be true. For no one could love her, the product of a rape.

She blamed herself as it was a sign of weakness and replaced the thought that she was curious about this new form and wanted to know more about it. She soon found herself grinning, thinking quickly of an evil plan. She thought that maybe it was about time to venture into her other sisters' realms in order to find assistance from them.

So that night, with the aid of Knowledge, she was able to gain control of Raven's body, while she was asleep. She quickly sneak into his room, after copying off the fingerprints of his punch pad to receive the combination into his room, and view him sleeping within the bottom of his bunk bed. Totally unaware of what was about to take place. She soon sneaked in and hover herself over the messy floor, got into a closer range of the bed, cast her dark powers upon the top bunk bed and soon…

* * *

**Well what do you all think happen after that. Remember as the _Misft Writer _Matt the Batfan would say, Write just how you feel aobut this installment.**


	3. Aftermath ?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: New installment this time told from Raven's POV._**

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling very tired, but unusually comfortable. The sun shown down upon my eyes, and it rays brought me to open them in slight pain. It was the exact pain that I felt all over me, especially within my lower area of my body. As I tried to reach down there, I soon felt someone arm over my own.

As I tried to touch the arm over me a sense of dread have flown into my face. It was light and smooth. I could only fear what would happen if I looked down upon the arm, but I tried to gather the courage to do so. I slowly headed my eyes downward to see a familiar shape of green upon them.

"_Oh Azar, please don't let it be who I think it is," _I quietly thought to myself. I looked across from me to see his familiar green face sleeping soundly with a small grin.

"_No,"_ I thought to myself, "_This can't be real. This can't be happening…." _As I try to gather my surroundings, it seems that we were in his room or what was left of it. It was a mess, at least more than usual. It felt like a battle went into here. I felt a rush of panic and pain within me as I try to calm myself down, as the damage with the room intertwined with between my room and his. I felt scared after what happen and I was about to use my powers to escape his grasp when suddenly he moved his arm away, but only for a moment.

I quickly decided to leave his side and quickly went into the hole that lead into my room, or what was left of it. My bookshelf was in pieces and my other ancient artifacts were destroyed. Whatever was happening to me it wasn't good at all. I was scared, and it was the kind of scared that caused many things to be destroyed in the past. I decided to close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. However, nothing came, no dark energy arising, no things to levitate, and most importantly no stuff being broken.

_After a few minutes of waiting of the inevitable, I quickly open my eyes and searched around to see nothing broken, nothing at all. This seems very weird, even for my life. I decided that it was time for another trip into my mind to see if the problem lies within me. I searched for my meditation mirror, which was at the foot of my broken bed, and not a scratch on it. After saying my chanting mantra, I was in the landscaping of Nevermore. Though everything seemed normal I decided to check up on the emotions anyway…_

* * *

**I hate to tell you all this, but it sems that this entire story might be rated M within the next chapter. That is if I can keep the story love interset down a bit. Once again, just write what you feel.**


	4. What really happened

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: New installment this time told from Rage's POV._**

* * *

She felt happy in her own way. Relax and feeling good, which was weird given who she was. However, she did not matter about that, not after what happen to her last night…

_She was just going to confront him over the whole Beast ordeal. She wanted to see the monster for herself. When she was in position on his bed, she quickly used her powers to fling him across the room in order to wake him up. _

_She soon demanded him to change into the monster, but although he was dazed and confused, denied her request. He explained that it was impossible for her to summon the Beast within him due to the fact that he was chemically kept within his own mind; she tossed him around without a care. However, after a few battered bruises, she found a deviously evil idea. With a brief smile she summoned her own powers to tap into his mind. _

_She soon broke the barriers within his mind and only left his primal side to be active. Once that was done, she threw him to the side, and his response was a fierce growl. She quickly smiled, her devious smile, knowing that it was going to be a good fight, and she was right. He quickly tried to bite her, but she maneuvers his moves so predictably. She tried to response to his attacks with a few blasts of her own, but he was too fast even for her to land a mark. He quickly jumps too fast for her to find him, and was able to position herself behind her._

_He quickly tackles her down and pins her to the floor, growling at her for her betrayal. "Go ahead beast finished it," she snarled. With a quick swipe from his claws she felt the leotard rip and she soon felt the scratches that was within her. Dark scratches that erupted pain and gave way to a grim snarl which then turned into slight moan. _

_This pain felt good to her, no one has ever come this close to make her feel this way. The Beast soon let go of her once he realizes that she wasn't going to attack. She got up and looked at the creature, with eyes half angry and half hungry…hungry for more pain. She quickly blasted him away from her and caused him to bleed. The sight of blood excited her to no ends. She quickly jumped him and pin him down with her power to lick away the blood and to clear the wound. With each lick her tongue gave, she felt him shiver at the touch. _

_When she was down she looked at his face, the full moon has shown her a much beautiful face, despite his current appearance. She lowered her head and tried to lick all over his body. It was a slow job, but the result was always the same as his grunts echo to her ears. She then decides that it was time for a bite or two, coming to the ears. With each bite she bit on it a little like it was taffy to her mouth. However after she was done with biting, it happened…._

_The beast was shrinking before her eyes and soon the man reappeared. She felt a hint anger surging through her until she looked into his eyes and soon saw that he was still there, her beast. He was in control of the boy, to give her a more satisfying experience. Soon kisses were traded and clothes came off and the rest of the night went off like a bur. _

When they were finally done making love with each other they were satisfied with where they were and soon she fell asleep within his arms. Wisdom must have taken over and healed the two of them. She felt revive surging through her because now she was smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

While she was momentary distracted, she didn't notice two floating eyes overseeing her moment.

"Soon sister, soon," it said.

**I Hope you all have a happy Halloween as this was a great chapter to write about two monster getting their groove on. Until the next installment faithful readers. Also remember that one little mistake can really mess up the story. **


	5. Emotional support

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: Well BB/Raven Fans, here another installment to the story this time told in the POV's of Knowledge and Raven_**

* * *

_**Knowledge's realm**_

**_Knowledge's POV_**

The room that she lived in was in chaos, with Happy asking her questions about trivial things and Rude and Brave trying to comfort the fallen Timid out of her hyperventilated state.

"Come on, Brainy, you and I both know she going to be down her in a few minutes after Wisdom brings her, so should you tell her or should I?" asked Happy.

"No Happy, as I already said I will try to explain things to Raven when she gets her. Now do something useful and try to talk to our newest sister," she said.

"Okay," stated Happy, "besides she much more fun than you Brainy, and she also enjoys talking about Bea—"

"Now, Happy," she stated as her fellow emotion slithered away. She tries to remove her glasses from her face to try to focus her eyes.

"This was going to be a difficult day," she thought.

* * *

**Switching into Raven's POV as she enters the realm of Wisdom and together they enter the realm of Knowledge**

When she first landed into the depths of her mind she found herself landing a much rocky terrain. Where the sky was not as light as usual and the pathways were like a fleet of stairs leading itself to the top. So she decided to go up the steps in order to be greeted by who ever rules this dimension. As soon as she reached the top a light blue cloak soon greets her. She soon recognizes it as the cloak of her Wisdom emotion, and it seems that her back was facing her as the emotions was in her meditation pose.

"Hello Raven," she said, "I can sense your confusion of why your are teleported into my realm instead of Happy's and all I can say is that Knowledge will explain everything when reach her realm." Soon Wisdom was chanting the mantra that she always knew as a child and soon a portal appeared. "If you would please follow me," Wisdom asked.

So she decided to follow into the portal that landed them in a section of a large library of books. After a while we soon reached the main center of the library and she could see all of her regular emotions. Brave and Rude trying to calm down a hyperventilating Timid, who was muttering gibberish, more so than usual. Knowledge was deep within her reading, and Happy was in conversation with a new emotion that she had never seen before.

As she tried to approach it, Happy sudden caught her coming and stated, "Hey everybody, Raven's here."

They all soon gathered around her, with the exceptions of Timid, the new emotion and Knowledge. All of them were bombarding her with questions and answers. She felt so overwhelmed that she nearly coward in her own fear.

"Sisters, please let Raven relax," stated Wisdom, "She has been through a great ordeal and it would be nice if she were to rest for minute." Soon the emotions backed off her and Wisdom place her beside her newest emotional member.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Her name is Love Raven, and she is just part of the problem," Stated Knowledge who was now out of her book and staring right in front of her.

"What problem?" she asked, "All I remember is waking up in pain, but I was feeling great and I was next to…to…"

"Yes, I know you were next to Beast boy," stated Knowledge, "and how you got there, well I guess I'm to be blamed for this."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…you see…." Stated a nervous Knowledge.

"Brainy over here, just spilled the beans to Rage about all things Beast boy," stated Rude, " Nightmares, failures, likes and Dislikes, you name it. Then she was able to take over your body for the night and was able to inflict and world of pain and loving for the two of them to endure. However that was just half the story, Rae."

"You mean there's more," stated Raven

"Yes, You see after Rage was "subdued", the Beast wasn't," stated Knowledge, "So, I soon gathered us up, and with the exception of Timid…we…well…"

"We all had us a good time that night," shouted a grinning Rude.

"You mean to tell me…th…tha," she stuttered as she was cowering like Timid and soon lost herself in her own mind.

"Yes Raven, with Wisdom on guard trying to prevent the Beast from escape we all tried to subdue him by fulfilling his sexual cravings for us," explained Knowledge, "I tried to apply pleasurable pressure points, Happy tried kissing him, Rude was just a mess and nearly wanted it as rough as Rage had it, and the same thing goes for Bravery. All while Wisdom healed us all."

"Our combined sexual might along with that of Rage has created what you see before you Raven," stated Wisdom, "This is Love and she and her counterpart sister Lust are your newest emotions."

"Hey where is Lusty anyway?" asked Happy.

"Where she belongs Happy, with Rage," stated Knowledge, "You see Raven, Lust is the evil counterpart of Love. Both her and Love are on an equal plane, but with Lust and Rage working together from time to time, I dare cannot say what the results would be."

She couldn't believe this was happening to her, due to her sexual hormones she created two new dangerous emotions for her mind to inhabit.

"Raven, we were able to subdue the Beast when he was satisfied with his sexual craving, but you will have to try to explain things to Beast boy when he wakes up," stated Knowledge, "The Beast is still there within the depths of his mind and he may come out at anytime. However, due to our newly extreme connection with him he may lash out at others due to our actions. So it's important that you try to maintain yourself and try not to be afraid for I fear for the worse if Timid's recent actions do not improve by your own actions."

Bravery holds out her hand and tried to lift her up. As she tries to stand with Bravery and Love given her leverage. She looks around all of her assembled emotions each showing a glint of hope within their eyes in hoping that she would listen to Knowledge's words.

"Alright, I'll try to talk to Beast boy when I get the chance to," she told them, "but now if you will all excuse me I will have to get ready to start my day."

As she was leaving her emotions behind, she turned to give Timid one last look. She barely said anything to her as she was near the exit of the portal of her mind.

Once back in her room she closed her eyes to recollect every thought within her. Luckily her mindscape was able to produce the proper clothing for her to wear; however in reality she was still naked once more. So she grabbed a clean pair of her leotard and her cloak and decided to get dress first before confronting Beast boy.

* * *

**_So sorry for the mess fans, but as you can see there was a bit much more given than what was originally stated in the previous chapter. Enjoy this chapter and hope you'll all stick around for the next installment. _**


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Finally we gets to Beast boy's part in the story, and pay attention to this chapter my fans. For it may be forshadowing within it...._**

* * *

**_Beast Boy's room: Beast Boy's POV_**

He was awoken by the sunshine within his room. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked twice to regain focus and then opened them up to survey his surroundings. Once he notice the destruction around him only one thought came to his mind, "_So it wasn't a dream after all."_

He rose up from his bed and looked around at the destruction that was formerly his room. His twin bed was in shambles, his window as broken, the floor was messier than it usual status quo and there was a wall crashing imprint that connected his room to Raven.

"_Raven…She…she messed with me. Messed with my mind. Uhh…it just hurts to think right now."_

A part of him just wishes to find Raven this moment and confront her for whatever happened to them last night. However, another part of him felt that something was unlocked that night something dangerous and forbidden.

Something that he could talk to Robin about, but who knows what could happen if he told Robin.

He took a deep breath, got out of bed, gather up his clothes and went out toward the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

**_An unknown location_**

_**She was fully dress and was within in a vast meadow field, the kind you read in stories with the tree in the center of it. She was in that said tree relaxing without a care in the world. Holding her in a tight embrace was a young man with a green skin. He was dress in a way that makes him looks like he from a classic romancing novel.**_

_**"How are you feeling my love?" he asked her.**_

_**"Fine now that you're here," she said in a low loving tone as she was plucking the petals of a simple flower.**_

_**Soon the green man was closing in on her mouth…**_

* * *

**_Titan's Bathroom: Raven's POV_**

"Ahh," screamed the young woman named Rachel Roth, alias the Teen Titan member known as Raven, as she awoken from her momentary slumber.

The water from the shower head still splashed on to her back as she tries to recollect her thoughts. Try to separate the fact from fiction.

"_Maybe he'll forget the whole thing," _she thought to herself. However, the flashback to their broken bedrooms seems to be enough guilt for her into admitting that it was **_her fault_** this time.

_"What am I going to do, How can I fix something like this?" _she wondered as she got out of the shower and dried herself with a towel.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she was fully dressed. So she took a deep breath and decided to go to the kitchen and make her morning tea.

After she was finished with her morning tea, she was up on the roof for her morning meditation.

Soon she was deep within her thoughts and away from reality. Very few things could bother her during her meditation, but she felt nothing today.

After a few hours of meditation, she was heading to her room when she soon discovered a note on her bed. She knew whom it was from, and she dread for this moment. Though a part of her was curious to see what he has to say, so she opened the note up and read the contents within it…

_Raven-_

_Can you meet me in the park this afternoon? _

_**-Beast Boy**_

"_Great the park," _she thought.

_"He was always one for the dramatics," stated her knowledge side._

_"Still he wants to meet us," Stated her happy side, "Maybe we should accept his invite and meet him there. Who knows there could ice cream within this deal_."

"Still, this was a moment that I was waiting for and that I couldn't avoid forever," she thought. So she decides to leave her room and accept Beast boy's invite to confront him over this whole ordeal.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well now that this chapter is over it pains me to say I will have to take a break on this one, due to school and all that from within my real life. Still, that doesn't mean that this story is over. Not by a long shot it isn't done. I'll be back when I can get the time. Once again, I thank you all for your patience. Read and review, if you want to.


	7. Confrontations Part 2 ?

**A/n: Finally an Update after so long. Well here it is my faithful readers a small, but meaningful update on our story.**

* * *

**Note:** I do not own the following characters or the book title that are shown within this chapter. As they are a property of the writer and the company that owns them.

* * *

_**Secne**:** Lust Domain....**_

Her bed in the shape of a heart, while pictures of the man she loved surrounds her walls. Her thoughts are full of happy and joyful feelings of the upcoming confrontation with him. Where she would be able to express the love that she carries for him and try to at least to express it in a slow and physical way. Not unlike her counterpart self…where she would try to slowly seduce him into her greedy hands and then take all of him in one minute.

Where she was slow, the other was fast. Where she tried to react upon her feelings, the other would try to get a reaction upon his. She worried for her lover and hopes that he would never meet her alternate counter-part.

She lies upon the floor and touches the sensitive parts of her own body. Pretending it was _he _whowas touching her, kissing her, and sending her body into a flame of pleasure. Oh how she wanted to feel him upon her body once more, for him to take her as she was and leave no body part untouched. Just the thought of that happen sends her feeling a quick chill of pleasure.

In fact, it was times like these where she would try to calm herself down so that she could think. However, nothing can stop her when _he _was involved and nothing ever will.

* * *

**_Scene: the Park_**

The sun was shine and the people surrounding her were having a wonderful time at the park, but she pay no attention to the overwhelming emotions of happiness that was surging through her mind right now.

No, she was staring at the ground with her hood on her head. As she tries to hold in the tears that were coming down on her face and await the voice of her love coming to her to confront her over her recent actions. Somewhere inside of her part of her has to admire her love for going this far into confronting her, but she was holding out to the hope within her.

She decided to try to raise her head, before she gets head pain. When she did, she noticed a book beside her with a card on top of it. The card was noted to her and within it was a small letter:

_Raven,_

_I know I told you to meet me at the park, but something else came up. Here's a book for your troubles. I think that you may like this one, since it features a mystical setting of Scotland. Yeah, I know all about Scotland and it mystical origins, besides I'm green. Anyway here's hoping that you'll like the book._

_Beast Boy._

She picked up the book and looked at the title and author, "_The Dark Highlander" by Karen Marie Moning. _"Why would he think I like this one?" he thought to herself. So she decided to take the book and head back to the tower towards her quiet place: the roof.

* * *

**That's it for now. However I will try to update as soon as I can, or at least finish some other story ideas of mine. Either way, read and then tell me what do you think of this chapter ?**


	8. Beast Boy's decision

**A/n: Finally an Update after so long. Well here it is my faithful readers a small, but meaningful update on our story. However this time it's told from Beast Boy's POV...**

* * *

**Note:** I do not own the following characters or the book title that are shown within this chapter. As they are a property of the writer and the company that owns them.

* * *

He unknowingly oversees her within the trees of the park. He watched her carefully as she picked up the book that he got her. He could remember the day that he tried to get that book for her…

_It was just another day within Jump City; the streets were quiet and there was no crime in sight. He was walking down the street minding his own business when he spotted the place, a local bookstore just opened up and he decided to take a look inside. Though he not one to read, he knew that she would be interested in a book. It was with her in mind that he went to this place to look for a book that she never read before. _

_ He searched and searched until he found what he was looking for, a very dark and large type book that was almost the size of one of her spell books. The title of the book was called, "The Dark Highlander" by Karen Marie Moning, and within it little front page insert it told the story of a curse Highlander who was trapped between times of his homeland in the 16th century and the present time. He was also inflicted with a curse sexual attraction, but also had his own soul split up into 13 pieces by evil druids. It was until a young college girl, in the present time discovers him and risked her own life to help save the man she fallen in love with. _

_ He knew that this book spoke to him and told of his similar relationship between himself, Raven, and Raven's emotions. He was going to present her with this book as a present, but due to his "day job" as a hero, he forgot about it. It was until that fateful night where he was nearly emotionally and mentally raped by Raven's Rage, that he remembered the book. _

_ Deep down he didn't truly blamed Raven for this, because deep down she is still just a scared and fragile child, afraid of what will happen if she done bad. She wasn't truly to be blamed for this. However, that moment did left him scared for both of them, and the rest of the Titans, because he knew that the Beast was loose once again thanks to Rage's actions. That means that the entire city was in danger from himself as well as the team. _

_ So in the end he requested some time off from Robin…._

_**"How long will you be gone?" the leader ask.**_

_**"Just for a few months, I know this is kind of short notice but…" he said.**_

_**"No, in a way you do deserve some time off, I'll see if I can get one of the reserve Titans to temporary replace you. Don't worry Beast boy, you'll always have a spot on the team," stated the brave leader.**_

_**"Thanks Robin," he states.**_

_He then tried to say his goodbyes to Cyborg and Starfire, before he left to find Raven. In a way he was afraid of what will happen, when she does learn the truth. Was he afraid for her or for himself or for both?

* * *

_

**That's it for now and to be honest the only Karen Marie Moning book that I have read was entitled "_The Immortal Highlander."_ Great Story in my opinion. However, as for this story I will try to update as soon as I can, or at least finish some other story ideas of mine. Either way, read and then tell me what do you think of this chapter ?**


End file.
